


La vague reviendra

by malurette



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Water Tribe(s) (Avatar)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: La mer, la lune, et les gens qui leur obéissent...1ère vignette : Une offense à la Mer ne resterait guère longtemps impunie.2ème : Toute la vie de Yue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La vague reviendra  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Avatar the Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Tribu de l’Eau, Tui et La  
>  **Genre :** gen/mystique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de DiMartino, Konietzko, Nickelodeon ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Mais cela ne saurait tarder." (racine)  
> sur un Sapin à Drabbles (20 déc.’13 – 6 janv.’14)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- La ne saurait tarder à se manifester, assurait la devineresse, une Maîtresse de l’Eau à la forte spiritualité.

Très sensible aux Esprits et aux moindres variations de l’eau, elle était capable de comprendre finement ce qui se passait autour de la Cité et de prédire la suite des événements. (En contrepartie, toute à son écoute de l’Océan et des Esprits, elle n’était capable que de bien piètres mouvements d’eau, s’en abstenait la plupart du temps, n’utilisant cette maigre partie de son don que pour les cérémonies d’hommage à Tui et La.)

\- Une offense à la Mer ne resterait guère longtemps impunie.


	2. Yue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa vie était liée aux cycles lunaires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sous l'emprise de la Lune  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Avatar: The Last Air-bender  
>  **Personnages :** Yue & la Lune  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bryke, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt:** « She whom the Moon ruled », d'après 31_days" (18th april '12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** pré série/fin de la saison 1  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 130

Depuis sa naissance, la vie de Yue était décidée par la Lune. Celle de tous les maîtres de l'eau et la plupart des naissances dans les tribus de l'eau suivaient les phases de la Lune. La sienne n'y fait pas exception. Ses tous premiers instants dépendirent aussi des prières ferventes de son père, et de la bonne volonté de la Lune à lui prêter sa propre force de vie.   
Yue n'était pas une maîtresse de l'eau et pourtant elle sentait toujours intimement chaque changement de la Lune dans son propre corps, ainsi que dans son esprit. Croissante, décroissante, appelant les marées, et une oppression terrible quand une éclipse lunaire cacha la Lune dans l'ombre de la Terre...  
Elle avait toujours su qu'une Lune de Sang signifierait sa mort.


End file.
